A Realidade que Estraga a Fantasia
by Me Erra
Summary: Já se sentiu esmagado pelo peso das responsabilidades da vida adulta? Rin já.


Olhou para os lados. Era dia dos namorados e a confeitaria estava completamente lotada, com direito à fila do lado de fora. Talvez foi porque eles colocaram tickets de desconto em revistas para aquele dia em especial, mas Rin nunca viu o lugar tão cheio. Os casais comiam bolo, se deliciavam no café com creme e ainda tentavam demonstrar alguma gentileza. Percebeu que um certo casal não estava tão preocupado em manter as aparências de dia feliz, não parecia que estava sendo um bom dia para eles.

Era por essas e outras que ela não sentia inveja alguma de nenhum daqueles casais.

– Olhe só aquele casal ali, miga – falou Keiko tentando disfarçar, mas apontando discretamente para o casal sentado perto do relógio francês do séculos XIX – Aquele cara é o mais filho da puta da faculdade, pegou todas as meninas de enfermagem e agora paga de bom moço no dia dos namorados.

– A namorada dele sabe? – perguntou Rin curiosa, cortando uma generosa fatia de torta de morango com chantilly que pegou para si no intervalo de trabalho.

Keiko assentiu levemente.

– Tem gente que faz de tudo para namorar um youkai, então ela continuou com ele – respondeu aparentemente antenada no assunto – As glórias, riquezas e toda aquela merda de poder que entra na cabeça de uma humana quando namora algum youkai. Esse fetiche tem se popularizado desde que aquela mulher que apresentava a meteorologia, Izayoi alguma coisa, se casou com o chefe da Yakuza.

Rin ergueu a sobrancelha.

Os Taisho.

– Parece até livro de romance, sabe, daqueles que ficam em banca e nunca vendem – comentou ela divertidamente enquanto mastigava o pedaço da torta.

– Parece até uma fanfic – ponderou Keiko – O grande mafioso se apaixonando pela linda apresentadora da hora do tempo. Nas fanfics, tudo acontece muito lindo e tal… mas se bem que as escritoras que surgem hoje estão mais, sei lá, trágicas?

– Estão mesmo – concordou Rin – Na minha época de fanfic, o final das história sempre foi muito previsível. Eu tinha meus, não sei, doze anos? Aí larguei o mundo das fanfics e vim viver no mundo real. Tive um choque quando voltei a ler fanfic.

– Esses dias eu li uma em que o casal tinha umas taras estranhas com cocô – revelou Keiko tentando conter o riso – É muita coisa errada que esse povo está escrevendo ultimamente. Quando estávamos na escola, você se lembra daquela vez que escrevemos num papel sobre como estaríamos quando fizéssemos nossos vinte e um aninhos?

Rin respirou fundo.

– Como poderia esquecer? – resmungou nada feliz em lembrar daquilo – Eu lembro que você queria ser uma modelo famosa que namoraria um cara meio K-pop. Eu escrevi que seria uma renomada médica que salvaria vidas e tudo mais.

– Eu virei modelo, mas não fiquei famosa ou peguei um cara coreano divo – comentou aparentemente divertida com a situação – Casei com o primeiro namorado e agora tenho uma confeitaria com o dinheiro que recebo como cachê.

– E eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar nem a conta de luz do meu apartamento, então imagina só se vou ter dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade de medicina – falou uma Rin já cheia daquele assunto – Nunca poderia adivinhar que meus pais morreriam antes de formar. Tive que gastar todo o dinheiro do seguro de vida deles em dívidas que eles fizeram para pagar os custos da faculdade de direito da minha irmã mais velha.

Rin não tinha uma relação muito boa com ela.

– Como vai nossa advogada favorita? – perguntou Keiko interessada no assunto. Fazia muito tempo que sua irmã não aparecia naqueles lados de Tóquio – Deve estar deslumbrada com a alta sociedade youkai depois que foi contratada por aquele escritório chique.

– Nem manda mais notícias depois que foi dividir uma cobertura lá no centro com as amigas youkais – respondeu Rin revoltada consigo mesma. Não deveria se sentir tão abandonada assim, cada um tinha uma vida… não é? – Pedi para que ela pagasse pelo menos minha matrícula na faculdade, mas até hoje a desgraça não me respondeu. Preciso de dinheiro urgente senão perco a vaga na Universidade de Tóquio. Não acredito que estou nesse dilema. Eu só tenho esse emprego e o bico de cantora de casamentos, o que só paga minhas contas normais. O condomínio do meu prédio está um desastre, gastei horrores com a obra do elevador e minha irmã nem deu as caras para me ajudar a pagar.

Keiko, sua melhor amiga desde os doze anos, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Sua irmã mudou depois que seus pais sofreram aquele acidente – comentou ela – Nunca pensei que ela te deixaria assim, meio no vácuo.

Rin deu de ombros. Não queria falar mais nisso, sentia-se bastante culpada pelo acidente dos pais. Eles foram massacrados por um youkai que dirigia a mais de 200km/h em uma ruazinha na zona rural. Ela tinha ido passar o fim de semana na casa da avó e deu um piti enorme só para poder voltar, isso quando ela tinha dezessete anos. Era uma tola que não queria ficar com a avó , que já faleceu também. Depois disso, seus sonhos sumiram, sua vida boa desapareceu, e sua irmã a abandonou.

(…)

Quando terminou de pagar suas contas no banco pela manhã do dia seguinte, Rin percebeu que sua conta estava praticamente na estaca zero. Não restaria nada, nem se ela pudesse comprar um refrigerante em uma lanchonete, não poderia. Teria que economizar mais no próximo mês senão ficaria sem ter o que comer em poucos dias. Sua sorte era que desde criança seus pais a ensinaram a manter uma horta na varanda do apartamento, e isso a salvou em muitas situações. Sua rotina consistia em alimentos baratos, água e salada. Não era à toa que estava bem magra, não servia nem mesmo para se prostituir em alguma esquina.

Se as coisas não melhorarem rápido, ela até poderia pensar nessa opção. Não era virgem, mas também não era especialista em sexo. Passaria vergonha diante dos mega fetiches dos caras.

Também tinha outra coisa.

Ser uma mulher sexualmente ativa custava muito caro. Médicos, anti-concepcionais, roupas, maquiagem, enfim, um exército de despesa. Não rolava. Sentou-se em um dos bancos da praça mais próxima, que por sinal era que a brincava quando era criança, e pensou seriamente não que faria de sua vida. Era inteligente para passar em sexto lugar no curso mais concorrido da universidade mais concorrida do país, mas se não tinha como financiar aquele estudo, como essa vantagem poderia ser contada? Do que adiantava estudar tantas horas seguidas para acabar batendo na trave?

Não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar assim.

Pegou o celular e localizou o número da irmã rapidamente. Se ela gastou todas as economias dos pais para pagar a faculdade da irmã, por qual motivo sua irmã teria essa desculpa de não financiar os estudos de Rin? Nada mais justo que isso, já que Kotoko estava recebendo tanto no escritório de advocacia.

Mas ela não atendeu de primeira, e nem de segunda.

– O que é que você está me ligando, pirralha? – perguntou Kotoko atendendo ao celular, obviamente insatisfeita – Estou esperando um cliente me ligar e você fica me empatando.

Rin respirou fundo. Nunca foi boa para encarar a irmã de frente.

– Kotoko, eu preciso de um… um certo favor seu – ela meio que quase gaguejou, mas conseguiu manter sua voz firma por fim – Quero que me ajude a pagar a faculdade.

Silêncio.

– Kotoko? – tentou a menina novamente – Kotoko, ainda está aí?

– Estou – respondeu ela após um suspiro – Eu posso pagar 40% dessa mensalidade e não dar por falta do dinheiro, mas sei que você não tem um tostão furado para pagar os outros 60%. O que vai fazer para conseguir?

Era uma vaca mentirosa. Saiu na revista especializada em tribunais que a irmã era uma das advogadas mais bem pagas de Tóquio naquele ano. Claro que ela poderia arcar com tudo, e foi com esse argumento que Rin foi em frente.

– Eu realmente não tenho de onde tirar esse dinheiro, mas Kotoko, eu te prometo que se você pagar 100%, te pago quando formar… e com júros! – ela se sentiu completamente estúpida por estar implorando algo que deveria ter sido dela facilmente, com os pais pagando completamente felizes da colocação da caçula após o resultado do vestibular – Por favor, Kotoko.

– Humm… – bom, pelo menos a irmã não havia descartado a ideia logo de cara – ...só se você vender o apartamento e dividir o dinheiro comigo.

Rin piscou algumas vezes, não acreditava no que aquela vaca desgraçada dizia.

– Mas aonde eu vou morar, criatura?! – exclamou chocada – Sei que não sou bem-vinda no seu ambiente com meu all-star furado no dedão do pé!

– Se vira, não é isso que você sabe fazer de melhor? – revidou Kotoko – Agora vá colocar esse apartamento à venda enquanto eu trabalho para pagar a sua faculdade. Não esquecerei dos júros e da minha parte da venda do apartamento dos nossos pais.

E desligou. Simples assim.

Rin examinou o próprio celular por alguns momentos. Não tinha exatamente uma escolha a se fazer, e poderia muito bem arranjar um alojamento na faculdade, não é? Além disso, teria o dinheiro do apartamento para pagar um aluguel ou algo do tipo…

 _...mas me livrar de todas as lembranças de casa será uma dia tarefa._

Rin nasceu e cresceu dentro daquelas paredes repletas de boas memórias com a família, até mesmo com Kotoko (quando não havia se tornado uma serpente pau-mandada de youkais). Seria difícil vender tudo que sua família lhe deixou, inclusive os pertences dos pais que ainda estavam lá guardados.

Pensou a respeito da insensibilidade da irmã.

O que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse tão diferente assim? Será que o universo dos youkais era algo tão ruim que você deveria ficar igual à eles para se enturmar? Eram muitas perguntas, e a menina era só uma humana querendo seu lugar ao sol. Sem muitas escolhas em seu caminho, resolveu ir até a imobiliária mais próxima.

Faria tudo hoje e deixaria as coisas guardadas em caixas. Keiko poderia guardá-las no estoque da confeitaria…

 _...e eu poderia dormir lá._

Se era para desapegar, Rin faria o máximo. Com ela era assim, um objetivo traçado já era uma meta a ser conquistada.

Praticidade.

Essa era a palavra de ordem de sua vida, assim não pensava nas tristezas de sua vida e em como a desperdiça indo atrás de coisas inúteis, como um papel chamado de 'dinheiro'. Tinha até deletado sua conta no Facebook só para não ver as ex-colegas de turma se dando bem, dançando em companhias de balé russas ou se casando com um multimilionário. Estudara em um colégio particular a vida inteira, então era normal ver todo mundo tendo o patrocínio dos pais ou do ambiente que vive.

Era comum, mas até demais.

Precisava ligar para Keiko para pedir permissão para dormir no estoque da confeitaria.

(…)

A campainha do apartamento tocou inesperadamente. Ainda não tinha dado nem sete hora da manhã daquele domingo, mas ela já estava acordada. Kotoko havia ligado na noite de ontem para avisar que um de seus clientes iria passar para dar uma olhada no apartamento. Felizmente, Rin já tinha despachado a maioria dos móveis para uma loja de coisas usadas e empacotado as coisas dos pais. Só precisava achar um lugar pra colocar todos porta-retratos extremamente dolorosos.

Limpou as mãos no avental antes de abrir a porta, esperando o tal advogado de um membro da Yakuza que a irmã não quis lhe dar o nome. Não importava tanto assim, pelo menos Kotoko disse que a chance de comprar o apartamento era alta e o pagamento seria todo à vista. Rin não entendia como esse tipo de pessoa vivia, dava muito na cara pagar as coisas assim. Claro que era dinheiro ilícito.

Abriu o seu melhor sorriso ao abrir a porta, dando de cara com um youkai usando terno segurando uma pasta de couro provavelmente com seu trabalho. Estava na cara que era advogado, a menina reparava a postura arrogante e todo aquele nariz empinado. Nada contra advogados, mas eles sempre achavam que mandavam em tudo.

– Bom dia, Sr. Tatsuyo! – cumprimentou-o com um reverência típica.

Ele apenas assentiu levemente. Seus olhos azul-escuro e o longo cabelo negro dava a impressão à Rin que já o vira em algum lugar.

– Espero não ter lhe acordado, Srta. Tachibana – comentou ele, entrando no apartamento rapidamente – Vejo que já está se desfazendo de seus pertences.

Rin fechou a porta silenciosamente, mas olhou para o corredor antes. Não queria ser vista com um youkai dentro de casa pelos seus vizinhos fofoqueiros. Poderia melar a venda.

Reparou que o advogado youkai dava uma olhada no acabamento ocidental da sala.

– Vejo que é um apartamento muito moderno para essa localização – elogiou o advogado, abrindo a porta de vidro que dava para a sacada da sala – E também não tem barulho da rua. Essa é a principal preocupação do meu cliente.

Tatsuyo era o típico advogado que parecia ser gente boa, mas era só você ser alvo de um processo dele que tudo iria se desfazer rapidamente.

– Mesmo se tiver barulho, as janelas são duplamente fortificadas contra sons – explicou Rin – Reformamos o apartamento há cinco anos com os melhores materiais do mercado. O prédio foi reformado inteiramente há dois meses.

Tatsuyo assentiu novamente.

– Vi que o sistema de segurança é muito bom também – elogiou novamente, gerando uma certa desconfiança nela – São quantos quartos?

– Três suítes – respondeu prontamente, orgulhosa do imóvel que seus pais deixaram – São largas o suficiente para fazer qualquer outro cômodo lá dentro. A suíte master tem um closet espaçoso para o padrão de tamanho dos apartamentos japoneses. Todo o sistema de gás do prédio é interligado, a área de serviço é espaçosa e a cozinha foi planejada por uma decoradora.

Mas os olhos do youkai estavam na sua horta, localizada na sacada.

– Jardinagem é um bom hobby – comentou ele de repente – Minha mãe costumava plantar nossos alimentos em uma época que não existia capitalismo.

Ok. Youkais eram bem antigos, disso todo mundo sabia.

– É uma ótima alternativa de alimentação, além de me distrair bastante – falou Rin um pouco confusa com o modo amigável que o advogado estava se expressando – Desculpe fazer essa pergunta, mas quem está interessado nesse apartamento, Sr. Tatsuyo?

Demorou apenas uma semana para que Kotoko ligasse para ela avisando sobre a visita do advogado youkai.

– Ninguém está interessado em morar aqui, Srta. Tachibana, mas é um ótimo lugar caso alguém precise ficar mais… recolhido do mundo youkai – respondeu o advogado youkai após arrancar uma folha da alface e comer tranquilamente – Ótima qualidade. Enfim, não existem youkais morando aqui em um raio de 20km, o que é perfeito para o interesse do meu cliente. A vista é para as montanhas ainda, melhorando tudo. Quanto quer nesse apartamento, Srta. Tachibana?

Mas ele nem tinha visto tudo.

 _...só que o problema não é meu._

Kotoko pagou o boleto da faculdade há dois dias, o que significava que Rin não era uma fracassada completa. Ainda tinha chance de se realizar, mesmo que isso significasse dar de ombros para o que aconteceria com o seu lar. Rin precisava se lembrar que as coisas eram passageiras, e nada era para sempre.

Isso valia para tudo.

Sentimentalismo não a levaria em canto algum.

– Preciso que seja em dólar – avisou Rin já antecipando todo o problema – Foi a minha irmã que…

– ...estou consciente desse pedido – completou ele – Kotoko Tachibana é uma colega do mesmo escritório. Ela me deu informações sobre o método de pagamento, mas ainda não me deu um valor total.

Isso era tarefa para Rin e a imobiliária, mas até mesmo a imobiliária não havia finalizado o relatório sobre quanto valia mais ou menos aquele apartamento.

 _...mas a vizinha vendeu o dela por uma quantia altíssima, e meu apartamento é melhor que o dela._

– Cobro 800mil dólares pelo apartamento – falou Rin após pensar por alguns segundos, lembrando quanto era o metro quadrado daquela região. Se seu apartamento fosse mais perto do centro de Tóquio alguns poucos quilômetros, o valor dobraria.

Tatsuyo assentiu novamente, fechando a porta de vidro da sacada.

– Quanto quer para ficar calada sobre essa venda? – perguntou-a, pegando-a completamente de surpresa. Vendo que Rin não respondia, o advogado deu de ombros – Meus clientes costumam apreciar discrição, privacidade e segredo. Lembre-se que a informação tem um preço muito especial no meio youkai, Srta. Tachibana.

– Entendo – mentira, Rin não entendia porra nenhuma do mundo youkai – Qual é o preço da informação? Ela vai valer para Kotoko também?

– Sim, vai – respondeu ele – Por isso que esse pequeno agrado é tão importante. Sua irmã terá que ficar quieta também, até mesmo em seus processos mais complicados no escritório.

Rin pensou bem.

– Posso pedir qualquer coisa como valor dessa informação? – perguntou já com segundas intenções, gerando um leve sorriso no youkai, que assentiu. Quem queria aquele apartamento realmente precisava esconder-se de alguém… ou manter alguém escondido do meio que vivia – Então, Sr. Tatsuyo, preciso pagar minha faculdade e estou dependendo da minha irmã. Que tal o valor dessa informação ficar sendo minha formação acadêmica?

O youkai dessa vez sorriu abertamente.

– Direito? – perguntou – Sinto que Kotoko teria uma rival humana digna na área que atua.

É o que dizem.

– Medicina na Universidade de Tóquio – ela tinha que se vangloriar um pouquinho, merecia isso, e arrancou um olhar impressionado do youkai – Foi duro passar lá, mas está sendo mais difícil ainda conseguir um jeito de pagar.

O youkai pegou o cartão do escritório de advocacia e anotou um número no verso.

– Dê esse número para o setor financeiro da universidade e tudo estará resolvido – ele entregou-lhe o cartão, mas Rin não viu nada de especial. Eram só números e mais números com uma assinatura… de alguém com o sobrenome Taisho – Foi uma honra fazer negócios com a senhorita e a senhora sua irmã.


End file.
